Air filters are a common feature of vacuums used to filter the intake air of the vacuum. The air filter is used to remove dust and debris from the intake air before the air is released back into the environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,786 introduces an air filtration system for robotic vacuum cleaners wherein all intake air reaches an air filter and any dust and debris collected by the filter is designed to fall into a dust bin of the vacuum. However, in some instances, the air filter of the vacuum may become clogged by the collected dust and debris. This may drastically reduce the air intake of the vacuum and hence reduce its cleaning performance as it is more difficult for the motor to draw air in through the clogged filter and may lead to more frequent filter replacements. The present invention seeks to address this issue by providing a method to prevent or reduce dust and debris build-up on vacuum air filters, thereby minimizing the likelihood of air filter clogging.